


So Hot, It Burns

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Universe, Humor, KakuHida Week 2019, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Trying something new, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Spending the night at a historical inn, Hidan and Kakuzu are hoping for some rest and romance after being in the rain for days on end. Hidan has something new he wants to try involving the candles that light the room, he's sure he knows what he's doing and that Kakuzu will enjoy it.





	So Hot, It Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakuHida Week 2019  
Day: 4, Prompt: Candles
> 
> (forgot to change the title before posting...i'm sick, i'm allowed to make mistakes.)

The rain had been coming down for days, and before that the week had been filled with scattered showers. Hidan and Kakuzu both were sick of it. Their cloaks and clothes were soaked through to their skin. There was mud between their toes.

Hidan did not even have to beg, didn’t even have to ask if they could stay the night at an inn. Kakuzu was paying for a room on his own. The weather was just that bad. 

Unfortunately it was a very old inn, Hidan joked that it was probably just as old, if not older, than Kakuzu. And it was very far from any village, or even settlement. Which meant there was no electricity.

“You got running water in this place?” Hidan asked.

“Yes, we do have indoor plumbing and hot water.” The old woman was very proud of this, as if that was all that was needed.

“Good, I’m going to need a hot bath.” Kakuzu grumbled.

“If you leave your clothes in the basket outside your door, we’ll get them washed up and dried for you, as well.” She said with a nod as Kakuzu handed over the money. 

“Is there any food?” Hidan wanted to know.

“Oh yes, of course. Come down here in the morning and there will be plenty of food for you boys. Here you are.” She handed the key over and Kakuzu started for the stairs.

“What about dinner though?” Hidan wanted to know. They had been eating nothing but food pills since the rain started, unable to get a fire going. 

“Come down in a little bit for dinner, I’ll let the cook know to prepare something for you boys.” 

Kakuzu and Hidan exchanged a look at the term ‘boys’. They shrugged, not really caring as long as they had hot food, hot water and a dry place to sleep. She could call them boys, or whatever else she wanted for all they cared.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

The room was nothing much more than that: A room. The pair only cared that it was decently clean, warm, and there was no rain in it. 

They both thought it was too dark though. They looked around and found a single candle stick in a holder.

“I’m taking it.” Kakuzu said as he grabbed it from Hidan, “I’m taking a shower first.”

Hidan sat in the dark for all of ten seconds before he went back downstairs and asked the old woman for more candles.

“It’s so fucking dark, what the hell is this one candle shit?” He asked as he leaned on the desk, “I need some light, I’m with an old man, can’t have him tripping over something and throwing his back out, you know.”

“People always steal my candles, so I only leave one in the rooms. Usually it’s enough for most people.”

“Well we aren’t most people. Gimme a bunch of ‘em!” Hidan said, “I want it to look really romantic and all that shit.”

The old woman smiled and nodded, reaching into a box under the desk.

“I remember when I was your age and in love. Though my memories are a bit fuzzy these days… Here you go!” She handed Hidan a handful of candles which he happily took and hurried back upstairs, passing Kakuzu on his way.

“Where did you go?” Kakuzu asked, “Is the food ready?”

“Not yet!” Hidan hurried past and up to the room. He set all the candles out, lit them and then went to jump in the shower. He wanted to be nice and fresh for Kakuzu.

Kakuzu had the same idea about the candles and asked the old woman at the desk for some.

She giggled to herself as she handed over more than Kakuzu thought was enough. 

“To be young again and in love.” She sighed as she watched Kakuzu walk back up the stairs.

Kakuzu ignored that, he only wanted some light, and thought it would give the room a nice glow, and just maybe it might put him and Hidan in the mood... The rain and the mud sure hadn’t. How long had it been since they spent some time together? At least three weeks. Too long. And they would be back at the base soon where privacy was hard to come by. 

Entering the room, he noticed all the candles right away, and guessed Hidan was either already in the mood, or wanted light. It would be a good thing if he was already in the mood, Kakuzu thought. Less work for him to have to do. 

He lit his own candles and set them around the room. Even putting several on the nightstand on the side of the bed. 

Then he removed his shirt, stretched out on his back on the bed and waited. 

Hidan was out of the shower quickly enough, the robe belted loosely at his waist, not doing much to cover him up. 

That was fine, Kakuzu thought, eyes skimming Hidan’s bare chest. It was strange, he often saw Hidan bare chested but in the candle light, wearing the robe, it made all his five hearts beat faster, all in sync, pumping blood straight to his groin.

Hidan looked good. 

Seeing the change in Kakuzu, Hidan silently congratulated himself on the candles, they were doing their job. Then they gave him an idea.

“Hey Kakuzu, I wanna try something new, what'dya say? You want to?” He crawled onto the bed and made his way up to Kakuzu who was laying propped up by the pillows. Straddling his hips, Hidan leaned down and kissed his partner. Kakuzu’s arms went around Hidan’s waist and pulled him down with a groan as he bit Hidan’s lip before pulling away. 

“First tell me what is it you want to try before I answer.”

“Have you ever had hot wax dripped on you?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Then let me be the first to introduce you to it.”

Kakuzu eyed the candles next to the bed as Hidan reached for one, hoping his partner knew what he was doing. 

“Lean back,” Hidan said, biting his lower lip as a flush covering his cheeks, “I’ll do it to you first, then you can do it to me.”

Kakuzu did what he was told and quickly sat up, “Wait. Have you done this before?”  
  
“Well, no, but I know how it works.” Hidan told him, “Just lay back already.”

“Maybe I should do it to you first.” Kakuzu was about to get up when Hidan rolled his eyes and huffed loudly.

“Wow, I’m trying to do something really fucking nice for you and you don’t trust me!”  
  
“You want to pour hot wax on me, but have never done it before, so no. I don’t trust you.”  
  
“It feels good, I know it does.” Hidan insisted, “Just, lay back.” 

Hidan pushed Kakuzu back down and to his surprise, he stayed there. 

Kakuzu’s eyes were on Hidan, then the candle and he sucked in a breath in anticipation as he watched Hidan grin and tip the candle to drip the hot wax down Kakuzu’s chest. As the wax fell, Kakuzu's eyes watched it, thinking he had maybe made a mistake but it was too late now. Immediately on making contact with his skin Kakuzu _knew_ he had made a mistake. 

Hot was the wrong word for it. 

It scalded as it touched Kakuzu’s skin, and he gave a shout as it burned all the way down his chest to where it pooled on his stomach, getting stuck in and around the stitches that ran down his belly. His threads writhed and several shot out from his shoulders on pure instinct to shove Hidan off of him, neither aware of the candles that got knocked over on the nightstand.

“You fucking idiot!” Kakuzu shouted, trying to get the wax off of him as it started to cool. He could feel it on his threads just under his skin and hated the way it felt, like something that didn't belong, it rubbed against his skin and the other threads, irritating him. 

“Fuck! Why’d you push me like that? I was doing something nice for you! Fuckin’ baby, can’t handle a little pain? It couldn’t have hurt that bad!” 

“Give me that!” Kakuzu grabbed the candle from Hidan and dripped the wax onto his shoulder.

“Shit! That fucking burns!” Hidan screamed as the wax ran down his chest and back. “Kakuzu!” 

He swiped at his shoulder as the wax dripped down, and shoved Kakuzu back, knocking the candle from his hand onto the bed where the flame caught the blanket on fire.

“Oh shit.” Kakuzu said as he finally noticed the fire happily burning along the floor as the room filled with thick, black smoke. “Hidan! Fire!”

“Oh fuck.”  
  
They grabbed their belongings and ran from the room as the mattress caught on fire and it quickly spread from there. 

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

Standing in the distance, they watched the smoke rise from the partially burned out building. 

“We burned down a historical inn…” Kakuzu groaned, “It’s been there as long I can remember…”

“Hey, look at it this way, we didn’t burn the whole entire thing down. Just half of it. And it looks like that old woman got out. Would have been worse if it wasn’t for the rain.” He looked over at Kakuzu, noticed the frown lines between his eyes, he was actually upset over it. “We could leave some money to pay for the damages if you want.”

“I’m not _ that _ worried about it.” Kakuzu growled, “Let’s get moving, I don’t want to get caught out here by anyone.”

“Yeah, that old woman will make us pay if she finds us. Maybe this’ll teach her to get electricity put in now.”

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

Pein looked around the room at everyone. It was a rare time so many of them were gathered together in person. 

“Everyone has their new mission assignments. You are to complete them as soon as possible and return here. Also, let’s not burn anymore inns down.” Pein turned towards Kakuzu and Hidan, “We are supposed to be bringing peace, not destroying places that have been around longer than all of us, except you Kakuzu, have been alive.”

“It was all Hidan’s fault.” Kakuzu said.

“It wasn’t!”

“It was.”

“Actually, it was both your faults,” Zetsu said from his place nearby, “Shall I show what happened?”

“Show anyone and it’ll be the last thing you do!” Kakuzu shouted.

“Pein and I saw it already.” Konan said, “I would think that at least you, Kakuzu, would have known that you don't use regular candles for that sort of thing.”

Kisame snickered, “Neither of you knew that?”

“You pervert!” Hidan shouted, pointing a finger at Zetsu, “You showed them?! Fucking creep, always watching, aren’t you?! I ought to sacrifice you!”

“It’s my job and you already knew that. And don't worry, I try not to watch _everything_.” Zetsu said, “And unless you want the entire Akatsuki to see how stupid you two looked burning each other with hot wax—” raucous laughter went up from everyone “—get your finger out of my face and stop screaming at me.” 

“Hidan, ignore him.” Kakuzu warned as he tugged Hidan along, out of the hideout, “We have a mission, and I thought we would stop somewhere before leaving the village to get one of those candles.”

“Oh?” Hidan lit up at that, “You’re going to let me pour wax on you again? Knew you’d like it!”

With a snort, Kakuzu said, “You’re delusional if you think I'm letting you near me with a candle again. I’ll do it to myself and you can watch.” 

Hidan paused, that didn't sound like much fun.

“That... isn't the same thing...” 

“If it doesn't give me third degree burns, I might allow you to do it to me after. But we have a mission first, so hurry up.” 

Hidan caught up to Kakuzu as they left the base and stepped into the pouring rain, their hats shielding their eyes from the downpour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed, I always love to hear from you!


End file.
